It is often useful and important to be able to showcase rich video, 360° content, images, and/or other types of assets, in the context of a digital configurator. However standard prior art approaches require production of multiple separate assets for each color/pattern combination. Thus, whenever a user interacts with the configurator and makes a change, the standard prior art techniques require reloading an entire new asset from a server or file-system, which makes this approach unsuitable for use in cases where low-latency (immediate results) is a requirement, or where bandwidth for loading additional content from a server is constrained. This is especially true for large product portfolios, where the number of assets that must be created ahead of time becomes problematic in terms of storage (providing storage space for potentially hundreds of different videos), creation time (creating, processing and encoding assets potentially hundreds of times) and delivery (data transfer costs from a server to the consumer). In addition, standard prior art requires all potential colors/patterns, or other configuration combinations of the video to be known ahead of time. Applications allowing for user generated content as input for the configurator typically use low-quality static image previews or require these to be created, processed and encoded on-demand.